It is well known in the art to have one-leg stools or seats that are usually used to support most of the weight of the user, the latter being generally vertically positioned relative to the support contacting region of the ground, such that little, or as less as possible, user's weight being supported by the user's legs. In such cases, the user, seating on a generally horizontally oriented seat, uses his/her legs only to maintain equilibrium, as illustrated and explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,839 granted to Saito et al on Jun. 5, 1990.
Although some of the existing one-legged seats are adjustable in height and/or include a carrying handle, they remain relatively cumbersome to carry in day-to-day life. Furthermore, these seats prove themselves generally uncomfortable when used over long time periods exceeding a few minutes duration.
Furthermore, most of these one-legged seats are made to suit only a single type of use, i.e. with always the same bottom main section (although the base can be interchangeable, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,839, 4,098,478 granted to Spitzke on Jul. 4, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,016 granted to Haywood on Mar. 7, 2000.
Another one-legged stool, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,579 granted to Gonzalez y. Rojas on Jan. 15, 1980 includes a spring centered hinge at its base to allow the post to tilt in any direction except rearward because of a pair of stabilizer legs which are cumbersome and include a plurality of different piece parts with hinge mechanisms there between, thus increasing the sale and maintenance costs associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved single-leg support.